1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a system for mounting display shelves to external surfaces which may be substantially vertical. In particular, this invention directs itself to a mounting system which provides structural support for display shelving without detracting from the aesthetics of the shelving or the contents therein. More in particular, this invention pertains to a system for mounting display shelves having an adaptor fixedly coupled to the display shelf for releasable coupling to a bracket member which couples the shelf and adaptor assembly to the external surface. Further, this invention directs itself to a mounting system for display shelves which allows the shelves to be mounted from the top edge of vertical partitions or supports or from slotted tubular standards, as is commonly used in perimeter and gondola display racks. Further, this invention pertains to a system where the basic component elements are formed of a substantially transparent composition material to allow users to visually inspect contents contained within the shelves from external the system. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a mounting system which is easily removable and mountable to the external surface.
2. Prior Art
Shelf mounting systems for display type shelves are well-known in the art. Shelf mounting systems for use with slotted standards are also well-known in the art. However, in many prior art systems there is provided a cradle type mounting for support of the display shelving. Such prior mounting systems support the shelf without being coupled thereto to provide a releasable coupling of the shelf to the bracket. This arrangement has the disadvantage of permitting the shelf to slide horizontally relative to the bracket, and thus cannot prevent the shelf from being knocked off the support brackets by a lateral force.
Other prior art systems have shelving which are integrally coupled to the mounting brackets. These systems therefore do not permit the shelving to be separated from the brackets for the quick interchange of the shelving and their contents. In addition, such prior art systems have mounting brackets which are large and unsightly and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the display system. These prior art mounting brackets must therefore be polished to a high luster finish so as to minimize the distraction from the aesthetic appearance of the display shelves. Such makes these prior art systems more expensive to manufacture and maintain.
The closest prior art known to Applicants is U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,917 directed to a shelf system. Such does utilize a shelf member which apparently is mounted to a standard, however, this prior art system does not provide for an adaptor assembly coupled on opposing ends to the shelf member and the standard, which increases the versatility and the bearing load capabilities of the subject Patent Application system. The prior art shelving system provides for a bracket member which is releasably coupled to a secondary bracket member passing external to the shelves wherein the external bracket member is in close proximity to the standard and thus, provides a more difficult mounting coupling for the shelving to the standard.